


the time where scott & vincent scarred jeremy for life.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, i'm so sorry remy, it's five am please appreciate this it took four hours, please read i'm proud of this one, sorry toby for ruining our au, trans phone guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: '“Hmm, well, maybe we can try something… else, to occupy you,” Vincent said, voice deepening slightly as he snaked his fingers around Scott’s wrist, pulling him closer so they were face to face. He registered the way Scott’s face reddened and his eyes averted, and with a smirk on his face, lifted the other man’s chin to look at him once more, “Not getting shy on me now, are you?”'
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Fritz Smith, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800139
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	the time where scott & vincent scarred jeremy for life.

“Vince, the WiFi disconnected.”

“It’s always fucky, Scott. Nothing new.”

“I was on Tumblr!”

“Hmm, well, maybe we can try something… else, to occupy you,” Vincent said, voice deepening slightly as he snaked his fingers around Scott’s wrist, pulling him closer so they were face to face. He registered the way Scott’s face reddened and his eyes averted, and with a smirk on his face, lifted the other man’s chin to look at him once more, “Not getting shy on me now, are you?”

Scott immediately furrowed his brows, “‘course not, just wasn’t expecting this to be your solution to the WiFi.”

The purple haired man smirked wider, showing his sharp teeth, “this is always my solution. Works pretty well, y’know. Maybe those pretty noises you make could help.” He leaned down and started sucking on Scott’s neck, relishing in the small gasp that escaped his parted pink lips - the chestnut haired man’s face heated even more at the action. Vincent seemed to be winning, despite the situation not proving to be a game, but rather a show of affection.

He knew Vincent hadn’t gotten off in a while. Scott had been busy during the day, and Vince had been busy at night; it wasn’t very ideal, and now they actually had _time -_ Sunday, the weekend. Perfect time. Holy. The man in purple almost snickered.

His lips left Scott’s skin, and instead they planted themselves onto the soft flesh of his husband’s own lips, moving in sync. Vincent used the time Scott was distracted to push him back slightly and back onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, a knee between his thighs, grinding slowly enough for Scott to disconnect their lips and let out a frustrated groan.

“H-hurry up!”

“Well look at who the desperate one is now,” The smirk was back as the purple haired man said this, quickly lifting up Scott’s shirt with steady fingers, pulling it up and up until the man below him was lifting his arms to take it off completely. He discarded it to the floor.

Leaning down once more, Vincent placed his lips softly against the top surgery scars on his husband’s chest, knowing full well Scott was smiling softly at the sweet action.

“I love you, Vince, but _please,_ I-” Scott was cut off as Vincent’s hand shot under the fabric of his jeans and underwear, thumbing his clit in tight circles that had the man below him moaning deeply, trying to move his hips to get more of that feeling.

Scott looked at his husband with half lidded eyes, noticing an odd look on his face - through his own arousal, he thought he saw something of shock in midst of the lust, and once he opened his mouth to speak, Vincent’s hand was gone and was instead unbuckling his own trousers. “D-did I do something?” The words came out his mouth before he could register them, a small frown falling upon his face.

Vince looked at him quick and then glanced down at the wet spot in Scott’s jeans, “No, baby, you’re just… so _wet._ You never get this wet this quickly. Guess I just really turn you on, huh?” He winked, and continued to pull down his jeans and kick them off, along with his boxers.

He had Scott’s jeans and underwear off in record time, too, and in that time, the smaller man still hadn’t thought up a snarky reply - or a reply other than a quiet whine as he thought about all the things that could happen. 

Vincent carried on speaking, a dangerous tone overtaking his liquid voice, “So, babe, what do you want? Wanna ride my face and have me eat you out? Want me to fuck you until you’re screaming?”

“B-both- I- Vincent, please, _anything,_ ” His voice sounded so broken as Vince’s eyes raked over his body.

Vincent shifted so he was between Scott’s thighs, kissing, leaving bitemarks and hickeys everywhere he could before he finally got to his husband’s cunt, hot breath making Scott shiver in anticipation, yet nothing came. He wanted to whine, wanted to beg for him to do anything, but then he was being flipped so he was on his knees facing the headboard. The purple haired man lay against the cushions and beckoned Scott over.

The smaller man got the hint and slung one of his legs over the other side of his husband’s head, hovering above him in hesitation, waiting for Vincent to lead. And so he did, Vince grabbed his hips and pulled him down slightly, tongue darting up to swipe over his clit and then dip into him, moaning against his cunt, sending sweet vibrations through him.

“F-fuck,” Scott mewled, gripping the headboard ahead of him, trying not to grind down against Vincent’s tongue and ultimately failing. His body felt hot and weak, and his husband’s tongue pushing against him oh so deliciously had him trembling from pleasure.

He ground down in small circles, knuckles almost turning white from how hard he was gripping the headboard in an attempt to level out the pleasure and ensure no noises escaped; he was way too hyper aware that the others could hear them - and if one of them saw him like this? He’d never be able to forgive himself. 

He threw his head back in a silent moan as he rode his husband’s face, relishing in the way Vincent hummed and groaned in response, sending vibrations through him until his hips were stuttering and he was crying out, movements becoming sloppier as he grew closer and closer to orgasm. Vincent sucked, once again, on his enlarged clit, and then Scott’s legs were becoming weak as his orgasm overcame him, had him trembling like a leaf; body hot on aftershocks and the sudden bursts of overwhelming pleasure.

He shifted off of Vincent and sat beside him as his husband leaned up on his elbows, licking his lips with that same fucking smirk on his face; he wiped some off the cum off of his cheek and licked it, staring Scott straight in the eyes as he did so. 

Scott, though still buzzing from the aftershocks of his orgasm, fumbled slightly to lean over and kiss him, “I should’ve, uh- I should’ve warned you.”

“No, baby, it’s fine. You up for more? We can stop if you want,” His voice was soft, and once again, he wiped his mouth.

The smaller man breathed out heavily and glanced down at the still prominent boner his husband was sporting, and then realised how wet he still was, how horny he’d been all day but hadn’t registered it - Gods, he wanted Vincent’s cock in him. Right _now._

“ _Please_ fuck me, Vince. Gods, I- I need it. Please.”

In record time, Vincent had flipped them so Scott was laying on his back on their bed, legs spread with the larger man between them, looking down at him hungrily, nails raking across the soft skin of his thighs. This made Scott moan and buck his hips, the pain bordering pleasure as two of Vincent’s fingers slipped into him, thrusting gently at first, but then a third finger was added.

The purple haired man lifted one of Scott’s legs to rest on his shoulder, and he turned his head to leave bites along the equally soft skin, pumping fingers quickly in and out of his husband’s wet heat; it was easy due to how wet Scott was, something that was probably hotter to him than it should be.

He kept fingering Scott until the man below him was mewling and bucking his hips desperately, incoherent strings of cursing and other words leaving his mouth, along with panting breaths, “I’m- _ngh,_ I’m gonna come again, Vince- _fuck,_ ” his hips spasmed as yet another orgasm overtook him, too busy lost in the pleasure and slight over-stimulation to notice the fact that Vincent was lining his cock up with his cunt.

He became so full, _so fucking full,_ his tired body trying to respond to the feeling by moving towards it, but he could barely love himself so he just lay and let Vincent push in fully. 

Vince lifted Scott’s thighs up to wrap around his slim hips, smiling softly as Scott crossed his ankles over the other on his back, trying to keep them up. The purple haired man kissed Scott’s jawline softly, slowly moving his hips, gently at first, but as time got on and Scott seemed to get more impatient, he started going faster.

The first thrust against his g-spot had Scott crying out louder than before, bordering on screaming, back arching up off the bed sharply. He registered how the headboard kept banging against the wall, and the sound of his own loud moans, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, didn’t think about any consequences, because it wasn’t just him: Vincent was groaning and grunting just as loudly, but then there was also the sound of skin slapping skin, wet squelching that he would have otherwise been embarrassed about. Through all the noise, they didn’t hear the door creak open.

They only realised that someone had walked in on them when they heard a shriek that wasn’t either of their own. Vincent’s head immediately snapped to the side in surprise, and Scott didn’t notice until the man above him had stopped moving completely, following his gaze to see Jeremy stood in the doorway, covering their eyes in what could only be described as _fear._

“I-I’m sorry, b-but Mich-Michael wanted you to kn-know that dinner is r-ready!” They squeaked out before dramatically running out the room and slamming the door behind them, leaving the other two in equal amounts of shock. 

Vincent looked back at Scott with wide eyes, “Holy shit. They're going to be scarred for _life._ We should probably deal with that-” 

He was cut off as Scott clenched around his clock, glaring up at him as if to say _‘don’t you fucking dare stop now’_ \- who was Vincent to deny his husband’s needs?

He thrust again, harder this time; more needy. He started fucking Scott once more, more violently, the headboard banging louder than before (therefore scarring Jeremy even more) - the smaller man’s nails raked over Vince’s in mimic to how Vincent had done the same on his thighs previously. 

Vince leaned over him further so their mouths could press together, a hot needy kiss where their tongues fought for dominance, ultimately ending with Vincent’s tongue prodding into Scott’s mouth, making the two moan in unison against one another, the prominent sound of skin on skin still filling their ears.

Dinner could wait. 

_(Vincent had already had his fill.)_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Vince, I’m so close, oh, fuck me harder- _fuck me,_ ” He sounded borderline hysterical, legs tightening around his husband’s waist to pull him in further, push him in _deeper,_ and he watched with half closed eyes as Vincent’s own eyes rolled back, nothing but the whites taking up the perimeter; he experimentally squeezed down and clenched around his cock - he didn’t expect Vince to come, at that, but he should have realised.

As the thick warm liquid filled him up, Scott screamed loudly and came himself, for the third time.

Vince collapsed on top of him, completely exhausted; Scott hummed in content and ran his fingers through the taller man’s hair affectionately, smiling at the lazy kisses placed to his sweaty skin. 

“We should shower. And then go to dinner,” Scott heard him murmur against him. Humming in agreement, he moved slightly so Vincent’s cock would slip out of him, before sitting up and stretching his limbs out. He stood, and walked towards the bathroom, winking at Vincent on the way there.

-

“I think you’ve scarred Jeremy for life.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal!”

“Look at them! They won’t stop crying!”

Scott looked over at Jeremy, who was sat in Fritz’ lap, crying softly.

“Well, maybe they shouldn’t have walked in then. I’m sure they heard us beforehand.” Vincent couldn’t help the smug look on his face.

“You need to apologise to them,” Michael scolded, sharing a glance with Mike from across the table.

“I’m sorry you walked in on the best s-”

“Vincent!”

“What? Hey, at least the WiFi is back up!”


End file.
